Sólo mejores amigos ¿siempre?
by Pami Li
Summary: UA. El enamorarse de tu mejor amigo no siempre es fácil. ¿Qué hacer cuando se le tiene miedo al amor pero aparece en tu vida sin notarlo? Editado.
1. Chapter 1

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO I**  
**Sakura Kinomoto y Syaoran Li**

El día empezaba y una chica de cabellos cortos y claros, ojos verdes y hermosos y cuerpo espectacular se veía fuera de una escuela.

Su nombre: Sakura Kinomoto.

Iba a empezar una nueva etapa en su vida dentro Universidad LUZAC, que era un reconocido colegio¿el problema? era tipo orfanato, aunque después de un tiempo y de unas calificaciones aceptables los estudiantes podían decidir seguir viviendo dentro del instituto o en unos departamentos fuera de él.

Sakura había pasado todo el verano disfrutando de su libertad, le decía a su padre y hermano que era lo mejor puesto que después iba a estar en una cárcel, para lo cual, su padre solo le daba su hermosa sonrisa como respuesta.

La chica iba a entrar a 1º semestre y se sentía muy nerviosa. En cuando entro, junto con su hermano Touya y su padre Fujitaka, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, realmente era hermosa.  
Un grupo de chicas cerca de ahí la miraban y luego hablaban un poco, en realidad si las miradas pudieran matar... o comer, ella ya estaría dentro del estomago de esas chicas.  
No lejos de ahí encontró a su mejor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji, también había entrado a ese colegio. Pero en cambio de ella, Tomoyo no debería de cumplir con tareas extra-escolares para conseguir una beca.

Tomoyo tenía mucho dinero.

- Hola Sakura – Se escuchó la voz melodiosa de su amiga.  
- Hola Tomoyo – respondió Sakura unos segundos antes de que los brazos de Tomoyo le dieran un fuerte abrazo.  
- ¿Qué te parece el lugar? – pregunto la chica amatista señalando con sus manos el amplio jardín.  
- ¡Grandísimo! – respondió mientras se sentía nerviosa –. No sé porque estoy segura de que me perderé.  
- Sakurita, Sakurita – dijo Tomoyo entre risas –. Por esa razón yo estaré contigo – dijo guiñando un ojo y provocando un sonrojo en Sakura.

Tomoyo siempre tenía ese efecto en ella, es que en verdad era hermosa, con sus enormes ojos color azulados, su cabello negro y largo que aparentaba, en ocasiones, ser del mismo color de su mirada, su piel blanca y hermosa, digna de una princesa.  
No es que se sintiera fea, no… pero si relegada, un poco, por la belleza de su mejor amiga.

Caminaron un poco mientras su padre y hermano pedían indicaciones, las dos chicas observan el lugar y vaya que si era grande: hermosos jardines, muchos edificios, era el lugar mas grande que jamás había visto, parecía una ciudad, y no era para más... Existía lo normal de una escuela dirección, biblioteca, aulas, cafeterías, canchas de fútbol, basketball, vaya hasta de tenis había, salas de computo, laboratorios... en fin.  
Un poco más atrás de la _escuela_, estaban los departamentos para los alumnos, además de tiendas de comida rápida y tiendas de ropa.

En realidad le parecía divisar a lo lejos un mall.

- Sí es muy grande – dijo Tomoyo un tanto preocupada –. Yo también creo perderme.

Y eso que Tomoyo era la persona con mejor orientación que creía haber conocido.

-¿Y ya fuiste a inscribirte? – preguntó Sakura intentando olvidar el hecho de que tendría que buscar algún tipo de radar para que la encontrarán.  
- Así es – sonrió.  
- ¿Qué te dijeron? – preguntó algo curiosa, la verdad es que no sabía mucho sobre esa escuela.

- Que las clases empezarán en una semana – dijo mientras veía la dirección, ya frente a ellos –. Esto es debido a los nuevos alumnos. – Suspiró – Y es que al parecer algunos llegaron desde principio de vacaciones.  
- Supongo que deben de saber donde esta cada cosa… mínimo – sonrió nerviosa.  
- Eso creo – acompaño a Sakura con su risa.  
- ¿Y ya te dieron habitación? - dijo mientras cruzaba sus dedos, como le gustaría que ella fuera su compañera de cuarto.  
- Así es.  
- ¿Y ya fuiste a verla? – preguntó emocionada.  
- No – dijo tranquilamente – En realidad sólo deje mis cosas y vine a buscarte – sonrío. - Tomoyo – dijo nerviosa.

De la dirección salia un joven muy apuesto de cabellos oscuros y despeinados, de ojos cafés muy hermosos y una sonrisa encantadora, junto a él, un chico de cabellos azules, lentes y unos ojos hermosos.

Al pasar junto a ellas, el chico de lentes les dirigió una sonrisa que correspondió Tomoyo, y el joven de cabellos oscuros miró a Sakura. Al mirarla a los ojos no pudo evitar sonreír... esa mirada, esos ojos verdes..., Sakura sólo le respondió la sonrisa un poco nerviosa.  
En cuanto se alejaron los chicos Tomoyo volteo a ver a Sakura.

- Creo que le gustaste a ese chico Sakura – dijo dando un pequeño salto.  
- No lo creo Tomoyo – dijo mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a tomar un color rojizo.  
- ¡Claro que sí! – La tomo por los hombros – Eres hermosa, es normal.  
- N-no – tartamudeo –. Debo ir a la dirección – dijo intentando alejarse.

Sakura camino hacia su padre y su hermano y entro a la dirección en espera de indicaciones.

Pero... no podía apartar esa mirada de su mente.

- o -

La dirección, realmente no le gustaba ir, en ocasiones en escuelas pasadas lo llamaban siempre para que ayudara en algo o participara en algún evento en el que no quería ni asistir.

Lo bueno es que no iría solo, a su mejor amigo Eriol también lo habían llamado¿la razón? Aún no la sabían.

- Vaya mi querido Li – dijo Eriol sonriendo –. De nuevo te quieren para algún evento¿eh?

A Eriol le gustaba mucho burlarse de la desgracia de su amigo.  
Eriol Hiraguisawa era un chico popular, tanto o más que Syaoran, la diferencia entre los dos, aparte del contraste físico, era que Eriol le sonreía a todo el mundo y Syaoran… no.

- Pues si Eriol – suspiró desesperanzado –. Los de la preparatoria debieron informarles que era bueno en _algo_. – Frunció el ceño mientras una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en su rostro - ¿Por qué tendrían que quedarse callados?

Eriol movió su cabeza en señal de no tener la menor idea.

- Pero no entiendo tu burla. – Se detuvo mirando a su amigo – Tu tendrás que participar en el coro.  
- Bueno, si – sonrió –. Pero a mí no me molesta como a ti.  
- En eso tienes razón – gruñó un poco.

Y de pronto, sin saber porque, se soltaron riendo. Algunos recuerdos "tontos" venían a su mente, sobre todo cuando Syaoran intentaba alejarse del club de fans que tenia en la preparatoria, aunque Eriol no se quedaba atrás.

Syaoran Li, era un joven de 18 años muy apuesto, tenia unos ojos cafés muy expresivos, cabello oscuro un tanto alborotado, un físico envidiable y una sonrisa encantadora... aunque tenia un defecto, parecían no importarle las chicas y a veces los chicos los tachaban de homosexual, cosa que a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo.  
Eriol Hiraguisawa, era un chico especial, sus lentes y su mirada seria y madura no hacían que aparentara la edad de 18 años. Tenía ojos azules y el cabello azulado, era muy educado y a diferencia de su amigo, si se le conocía una novia a la que decían había amado mucho.  
Se conocieron en la secundaria, al principio eran rivales puesto que Eriol lo veía con malos ojos, pero terminaron siendo mejores amigos, quien lo diría¿no?

De pronto se encontraron con dos chicas, una de ojos azules y cabellos largos, y la otra de ojos verdes y cabellos cortos que iban platicando rumbo a la dirección. Supusieron que eran de nuevo ingreso, al igual que ellos, aunque ellos habían llegado en cuanto empezaron las vacaciones... y por ahí ya se estaba formando un club fans de Syaoran.  
Al pasar junto a ellas no pudieron evitar sonreírles de la misma manera de que ellas les respondieron.

- Que lindas chicas – dijo Eriol mientras las veía alejarse.  
- Si, eso parece. – Siguió caminando tranquilamente – Aunque no las había visto.  
- Supongo que acaban de llegar.  
- Sí… eso creo.  
- ¡Le sonreíste a la chica de ojos verdes! – dijo en un tono meloso -. ¿Acaso te gusta?  
- ¡P-pero que cosas dices! – Respondió un Syaoran notablemente nervioso – Sabes bien a que a cualquiera le podría llamar la atención esa chica.  
- Si, eso parece – dijo como calculando las posibilidades –. El problema, mi querido lobito, es que te llamó la atención a ti.  
- Llamar la atención no es lo mismo que encariñarme – dijo mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su varonil rostro –. Son dos cosas distintas.

Eriol suspiró, su amigo era toda una cajita de sorpresas.

- Sabes que el amor es lo que menos me importa a mí – dijo con toda la intención de terminar el tema –. No creo en él – susurró. Y eso era verdad, para nuestro querido Syaoran no era importante el amor, la amistad si... tenía amigas, pero ¿amar a una chica? no... eso no era parte de él.

* * *

¡Hola! 

Aquí traigo éste fic que ya había subido completo a la página pero con formato script y con demasiados errores (horrores) que me decidí a corregir.Por ahí aún debo de tener, pero defitivamente puedo notar el cambio y hasta me gusta más de ésta forma. También cambiaré algunas otras cosas, como juntar capítulos en uno sólo (como éste) o cambiar algunos detalles en las conversaciones, lugares y dar a entender mejor algunas cosas que quedaron flotando la vez padasa.  
Procuraré ser constante con el fic, sólo le realizo cambios y eso me da más rapidez.  
Nos vemos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO II**

**Conociéndonos**

Esa tarde Sakura y Tomoyo salieron en busca de algo para comer, existían muchas cafeterías y lugares para comprar comida rápida por lo que iban a conocer de paso un poco la Universidad.

- ¡Este lugar en enorme! – dijo Sakura asombrada, sus hermosos color jade iban de un lado a otro del lugar como creyendo que era un sueño.

- Ya lo creo – mencionó tranquilamente la chica amatista. – He visto que algunos se transportan en autor.

- Eso es bastante… raro – Una gota apareció detrás de su cabeza.

- Ya nos iremos acostumbrando – Y sonrió.

Sakura era una chica muy popular, sus enormes ojos verdes y su sonrisa encantadora lograban que aquel que estuviera deprimido, se alegrara y pasará los mejores instantes del día... o tal vez de su vida.  
Su historia era algo triste aún así, cuando tenía 13 años se había enamorado de un chico, y vaya que enamorar no podía describir cuando lo había amado.

Pero el chico la lastimó una y otra vez durante 1 año y medio y al final terminaron en malos términos, aunque ella lo siguió amando durante 2 años más.  
Ella ayudaba a sus amigos en todo lo que podía, pero tenía el corazón roto. Decía que jamás se curaría de ese mal, después de todo al amar a alguien es difícil olvidarlo, y al amar a alguien como ella lo había hecho dejaba la tarea un tanto imposible.

Su amiga Tomoyo, la cual la había conocido al entrar a la secundaria, era su mayor consejera y la única que conocía que Sakura no siempre sonreía. Tomoyo conocía cada uno de sus secretos y miedos, aunque después de lo del chico Sakura se había vuelto más hermética con su sentir.

Una toalla que envolvía el cabello revoltoso y color café de un chico.

Syaoran acaba de salir de bañarse y vio con una enorme sonrisa al chico sentado frente a él.

- De nuevo viendo la TV – dijo seriamente –. Eriol.

Esperaba que terminarás de bañarte para salir por algo de cenar – respondió el aludido cambiando el tema.

- Eres un tragón – afirmo mientras se retiraba el pedazo de tela de su cabello.  
- ¡Claro que no! – Se quejó –. Sólo como saludablemente.  
- Sí tú lo dices – Soltó una carcajada.

Syaoran era un chico que simplemente no creía en el amor, su pasado era difícil. Él decía nunca haberse enamorado pero era una mentira, una forma de creer que en realidad nunca había sido lastimado por alguien y por culpa de eso había cambiado. Era tan grande la mentira que en ocasiones él sentía que era verdad lo que decía.  
Creía que el amor no era para él y punto.  
- o -

En la cafetería, Sakura y Tomoyo acababan de pedir algo de comer y se sentaron en una de las mesas que se encontraban vacías.

Observaban con detenimiento todo el lugar, aprendiéndose los lugares para saber a donde acudir cuando necesitarán algún servicio. Además de que observaban a las personas que se encontraban a su alrededor y comentaban de ellos indiscretamente, como cualquier chica.  
De pronto una falda se les atravesó en el camino y dirigieron su mirada hacia la causante de eso.

- Disculpen. – Se escuchó una voz - ¿Podría sentarme con ustedes?

Una chica de cabellos largos y negros como el carbón se encontraba frente a ellas. Sus ojos rojizos les sonreían así como les indicaba también la curvatura de sus labios.

- Claro – respondió una muy sonriente Tomoyo.  
- Siento incomodarlas, pero es que ninguna mesa esta sola – inclinó un poco la cabeza.  
- No te preocupes – aclaró la chica blanca como la nieve -. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
- ¡Cierto! – exclamó –. No me presenté, soy Meiling, voy en tercer semestre¿ustedes?  
- Mi nombre es Sakura – dijo la cerezo –. Ella es Tomoyo, somos de primer semestre.  
- Cierto, nunca las había visto – mencionó Meiling.

En esos momentos, Syaoran y Eriol entraron en la cafetería, para gusto de muchas de las chicas que se encontraban en el lugar.

Sakura al ver a Syaoran recordó la mirada que le había mostrado por la mañana en la dirección.

- Eriol – gritó la chica de ojos rojizos –. Syaoran.

- Buena noche Meiling – dijo Eriol para después tomar la mano derecha de Meiling y darle un beso rápido.  
- Buena noche Meiling – mencionó, como pudo, Syaoran riéndose de la actitud de su amigo.  
- Buena noche – respondió Meiling sonriente –. Chicos, les presentó a mis nuevas amigas: Sakura y Tomoyo.

Syaoran observo a Sakura y recordó esa mirada¿qué le pasaba?

-Tomoyo y Sakura, les presento a Eriol y a Syaoran – Sonrió de nuevo.

- Gusto en conocerlas hermosas damas – Y Eriol repitió lo que había hecho con Meiling, lo que provocó un sonrojo en Sakura.

- El gusto es nuestro – dijo Tomoyo mientras veía a Sakura.

Siguieron conversando por horas, conociéndose poco a poco hasta que el sueño venció a Meiling.

- Buenos chicos y chicas, debo de ir a descansar. – Se levantó del asiento – Tengan cuidado con éstos dos chicos – dijo mientras señalaba a Eriol y Syaoran.  
- ¡Hey! – Se quejó Syaoran.  
- Mira quien lo dice – dijo Eriol riéndose.

Todos observaron como Meiling salía del lugar con un caminar muy sensual.

- ¿Podemos quedarnos y seguir conversando? – cuestionó Eriol.  
- ¡Claro! – respondió Tomoyo.

La noche paso rápidamente.

Sakura y Syaoran se enfrentaron con varias ideas y de la nada se habían caído mal, de hecho, bastante mal.

Quien lo diría... las miradas de la mañana les decían todo lo contrario. Pero el destino, no siempre te lleva por la misma línea para conocer a alguien¿verdad?

* * *

¡Hola!

Emh... decidí subir de una vez el fic por dos razones: 1) Una amiga lo pidió y 2) Porque de aquí en delante actualizaré una o dos veces por semana.

Desde aquí agradezco sus RR y le doy las gracias a -Tenshi of Valhalla- por hacerme notar mi error, espero en está ocasión haya mejorado un poco en eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO III**

Boo... ¿o buu?

Sakura se estaba bañando mientras lágrimas salían de sus ojos de nuevo. Se sentía triste y sola, tenía recuerdos sobre ese chico... ese chico que tanto la había lastimado.  
Salió de la ducha y se vio al espejo, no entendía aún porque ella se había enamorado de él, no lo entendía. No era la mejor persona, no era el más guapo de la escuela, pero si era el que se había robado su corazón poco a poco, con palabras y acciones que al final resultaron mentiras.  
Salió al cuarto notando de inmediato que Tomoyo no estaba.

Se cambió rápidamente con una blusa rosa que tenia un gran cerezo dibujado en la parte de enfrente y atrás decía su nombre, Sakura Kinomoto, era un regalo de Tomoyo, y un pantalón de mezclilla ajustado y con campana. Su cabello lo dejo suelto y se puso un poco de brillo en los labios.

Tomoyo había salido para verse con Eriol, le iba a mostrar donde estaba la biblioteca, Sakura creyendo que Syaoran iba a ir había decidido no asistir.  
Ahora Sakura iba en busca de Tomoyo, necesitaba hablar con ella... necesitaba sentirse mejor, los recuerdos llegaban a su mente con tanta fuerza que no podía pensar en otra cosa, simplemente aún estaba atada a él.

Syaoran se encontraba fuera de la biblioteca, pensaba en asustar a Eriol y a Tomoyo cuando salieran de ahí, estaba algo travieso ese día y entonces, vio una sombra aparecer detrás del muro.

- ¡Booo! – gritó el chico saliendo de pronto.  
- ¿Boo? – Preguntó tranquilamente Sakura -¿qué intentabas hacer?  
- Quería asustar a Eriol y a Tomoyo – dijo algo incomodo al sentir la mirada color jade sobre él -, pero entonces apareciste tú.  
- ¿Con un boo? – Se soltó riendo.  
- ¿Tiene algo de malo? – dijo sonrojándose. Nunca antes una chica se había burlado de él¿por qué precisamente esa tenía que hacerlo?  
- Es buuu – dijo entre risas.  
- Buu, buuuu – dijo Syaoran mientras movía las manos intentando ¿asustar?

El suave sonido provocado por Sakura estaba consiguiendo calmarlo, se preguntaba el porque, pero creía que mejor se dejaba llevar, ya después investigaría razones.

- o –

Pasaron rápidamente las horas, Sakura y Syaoran estaban platicando por algún lado entre los árboles cerca de su edificio.

Solo por un buu se habían caído bien, era como si hubieran desecho todas las ideas que habían logrado tener el uno del otro la noche anterior y las cambiarán por algo mejor, por lo que mostraban al estar relajados. Ahora, no querían dejar de conversar.  
Vaya que el destino es muy extraño…

- ¿Sabes? – dijo Sakura de pronto -. Al salir de mi habitación me sentía muy triste.  
- ¿En serio? – respondió Syaoran mientras cambiaba de posición.  
- Si... – Suspiró – Gracias Syaoran.

Y sonrió.  
Y Syaoran no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Mil perdones, éste capítulo está muchísimo más corto que los demás. Es que no encontre la manera de unirlo al que sigue, ni encontre más sin que se saliera del tema.Gracias por decirme mis errores, en verdad eso es de mucha ayuda para mi. Por cierto... ignoren el RR de la chica 'Emo', es por cuestiones de un foro al que asisto la razón de su lindo vocabulario. 


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO IV**

**Alma gemela**

Caminando por los pasillos se encontraban Tomoyo y Sakura. Por fin irían a su primera clase en la escuela.

Llevaban el uniforma de la Universidad LUZAC que consistía en una falda tableada poco arriba de la rodilla y una playera con el escudo de la escuela.

- Y yo que pensé que Syaoran no te caía bien – dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.  
- Cambio de mi opinión hace unos días – dijo Sakura imitándola.  
- ¿Y eso? – Se detuvo para verla a los ojos – Es extraño que tú cambies de opinión.  
- Algo sucedió – dijo mientras seguía su camino -. Eso es todo.  
- Ya veo – susurró Tomoyo mientras retomaba el camino. En su mente estaban pasando muchas ideas.

Llegaron al aula y entraron nerviosas. Primer día de clases.

- ¿Entonces? - preguntó el chico de lentes.  
- ¿Entonces qué? – dijo secamente su acompañante.  
- ¿Sakura? – Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro – Pensé que no te caía bien.  
- Las opiniones cambian. – Se sentó cruzando los brazos molesto.  
- Si tú lo dices – dijo mientras divisaba entrar a las chicas -. Ya llegaron.

Eriol se levantó invitando a Sakura y Tomoyo acercarse a ellos y tomar lugar en las bancas de enfrente.

- Hola Eriol – dijo Tomoyo viéndolo -. Hola Syaoran.  
- Hola Sakura y Tomoyo – mencionó el aludido inclinándose ante ellas.

- Buen día – dijeron Sakura y Syaoran al mismo tiempo, para lo cual se vieron a los ojos sonrojándose.

Ella no podía sacar de su mente las palabras de Tomoyo.  
La clase comenzó de una manera normal, matemáticas para desgracia de la chica de cabellos cortos.

- ¡Odio las matemáticas! – Lloriqueo Sakura en cuanto termino la clase.  
- ¿Por qué? – dijo Syaoran mientras se acercaba a ella -. Son interesantes.  
- Para ti que les entiendes. – Se volteó para ver frente a frente al chico – Yo no les entiendo nada.  
- Ya verás que con mi ayuda te gustaran.  
- Me conformo con pasar – dijo nerviosa.

Los dos chicos iban conversando, la primera semana de clases había finalizado y la materia que más odiaba Sakura eran las matemáticas. Sobre todo porque el profesor creía que ya sabían como hacer los problemas y solo explicaba un poco... así que Sakura quedaba igual.

Sakura y Syaoran llegaron a un lugar entre los árboles, escondido de las miradas, lo habían encontrado entre la semana y ahora era su punto de reunión.

- Cuéntame más sobre ti Syaoran – dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en el césped.  
- ¿Para qué? – La imitó.  
- Pasaré algún tiempo aquí junto a ti. – Sonrió – Además nos hemos vuelto amigos, me gustaría conocer sobre mi amigo.  
- Mejor tú cuéntame sobre ti – carraspeo el chico.  
- ¡Eso no se vale! – reclamó la ojiverdes -. Bueno, hecho, pero tú después.  
- Hecho – respondió Syaoran con una sonrisa.

- Bien – dijo -¿qué quieres saber?  
- ¿Desde cuando conoces a Tomoyo?  
- Desde la secundaría. – Sonrió – Al principio me caía mal, íbamos en la misma clase.  
- Creo que tienes una debilidad – decía Syaoran mientras ella ponía cara de no tener idea alguna de que hablaba -: tienes la costumbre de que las personas que te caen mal terminen siendo tus amigos.  
- Eso creo – Y sonrío.

Siguieron conversando por horas, contando detalles de la vida de ella pero no de la de él, cosa que Sakura no noto.

Sakura le confeso a Syaoran sobre ese primer gran amor, la voz se le quebrada y los ojos se comenzaron a llenar de gotas saladas: lagrimas.

- ¿Aún te duele? – preguntó un serio Syaoran.  
- Yo más bien creo que aún lo amo. – Y suspiró.  
- A pesar de lo que te hizo – La vio a los ojos -¿aún puedes amarlo?  
- Cuando amas a alguien lo demás no importan. – Fingió sonreír.  
- Yo no creo en el amor – dijo mientras volteaba a ver el cielo.  
- ¿Por qué? – le tomó la mano.  
- Es una pérdida de tiempo y de energías. – Le tomó la mano con fuerza – Solo te distrae de lo básico de la vida.

- ¿Y para ti que es lo básico de la vida?

- Por el momento estudiar y tener una carrera, eso es todo.  
- Yo creo que una vida sin amor no existe – susurró.  
- Me da igual – dijo mientras se ponía de pie -. Mientras más lejos de mí, mejor.  
- ¿Sabes? – Se puso de pie a un lado de él – El amor llega cuando menos lo esperas. – Sonrió.

Syaoran la miró sorprendido.  
A pesar de todo lo que Sakura le había contado, del dolor que había sufrido y del daño que aún le provocaban los recuerdos de aquel amor, hablaba y sonreía de una manera tranquila. Sus ojos soñadores lo embriagaron por momentos indicándole que era verdad lo que le decía.

- Uno no puede evitar amar a alguien. – Susurró con la voz quebrada – Cuando alguien importante llega a tu vida muchas veces ni siquiera lo notas.

Sakura comenzó a llorar repentinamente. Syaoran se acercó a ella y le abrazó susurrándole palabras de aliento hasta que se detuvo.  
Al poco tiempo él la acompañó hasta su habitación.

- Gracias – dijo Sakura mientras se sonrojaba -, gracias por traerme a mi cuarto. También por lo de hace rato. – Bajo la mirada.  
- No te preocupes – dijo mientras sonreía encantadoramente -, sólo que ahora no se como quitaré. – Comenzó a reír.

- Eres un malvado Syaoran. – Le _golpeó_ el pecho mientras reía.  
- Yo no soy malvado – mencionó mientras se defendía.  
- Sólo travieso – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos mientras analizaban la situación¿habían dicho lo mismo?

- Buena noche – dijo el de pronto -. Nos vemos mañana.  
- Buena noche, si…

Sakura cerró la puerta y se recargo en ella. El corazón le latía fuertemente.

- Es que son almas gemelas – susurró alguien frente a ella.

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregonó Sakura mientras veía sonreír a Tomoyo.  
- Nada – mencionó antes de caminar a su habitación.

¿Almas gemelas¿En realidad existe eso?

* * *

¡Hola!

No andaba desaparecida, solo cumplía con mis labores como hija/nieta/sobrina y eso, fui a visitar a mi familia paterna a un lugar donde no conocen el internet, se los juro... eso fue algo divertido pero algo traumático. Y ahora voy con mi familia materna... por lo que les dejo el capítulo cuarto de la historia, el cul arregle con mi lap allá donde andaba. Ya tengo hasta el sexto listo, pero de poco en poco.  
Les recuerdo que el fic está basado en una historia real (?) que paso entre el que era mi mejor amigo y yo, por lo que cosas como el "boo" o cosas varias que pasarán son cosas que él y yo vivimos en ese tiempo.  
Sin mas, nos vemos en unos dias.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO V**

**Un beso**

Los chicos se encontraban en clase de Matemáticas, Sakura solo veía como el profesor anotaba más y más problemas y números y más números... ¡¡pero para ella nada tenia sentido!!  
Syaoran la veía divertido, en verdad que daba un poco de risa y de ternura verla poniendo esas caras de no-entiendo-nada.

- Al terminar la clase te explicó - le susurró.  
- Gracias – respondió -, no entiendo nada.

Justo en ese momento el timbre que marcaba el receso sonaba. Todos comenzaron a pararse para salir a su descanso pero de pronto un chico se acercó hasta Sakura.

- Sakura, preciosa¿no te gustaría acompañarme en el receso? – dijo mientras le coqueteaba.  
- No gracias Souta – respondió con una sonrisa -, me encantaría pero quede con Syaoran para que me explicará algo de matemáticas.  
- Siempre estás con él – dijo algo molesto -¿acaso no piensas conocer a más gente?  
- Claro que si – replicó Sakura -, pero me llevó muy bien con él. – Sonrió.  
- Sakura, vamos – gritó Syaoran desde la puerta.

Sakura salio corriendo, mientras se despedía de Souta con un saludo con la mano, hasta donde estaba Syaoran quien la recibió con un leve zape en la nuca.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca Eriol y Tomoyo estaba buscando algo para su tarea.  
Ellos dos habían convivido todos los días desde que se conocieron y habían congeniado bien.

- Lo bueno es que está clase de tareas me han tocado contigo – decía Eriol -, si fueran con Syaoran todo sería un desastre.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Sonrió Tomoyo.  
- Pues porque Syaoran en sí es un desastre con patas. – Tomó asiento en una de las mesas – Pero en todo lo que se refiere a tareas se pone como neurótico, quiere que todo sea perfecto.  
- Pero a mi también me gusta la perfección – pregonó ella imitando un enojo.  
- No, no. – Sonrío encantadoramente – Contigo es más sencillo – dijo mientras la veía a los ojos -, porque tu eres linda.

Tomoyo se sonrojo levemente. No era la primera vez que Eriol le decía ese tipo de cosas pero con su forma tan particular de ser le parecía demasiado galante y la ponía nerviosa.  
Salieron de la biblioteca con unos libros en las manos cuando divisaron a una Sakura corriendo y a un Syaoran detrás de ella.

- ¿Ahora que estarán haciendo esos dos? – preguntó Tomoyo mientras sonreía.  
- Creo que Syaoran persigue a Sakura por cierta mancha roja que tiene en la camisa del uniforme – dijo mientras señalaba a Syaoran y contenía una risa.  
- ¿Los seguimos? – pregunto con una gran sonrisa.  
- Si – respondió un emocionado Eriol -, me quiero divertir un rato a costillas de esos dos.

- ¡Yo no tuve la culpa! – gritaba Sakura mientras corría en los pasillos.  
- Si – contestó Syaoran persiguiéndola -, si la tuviste. – Saltó unas mochilas que había en su camino – ¡Sólo tú abres la catsup de esa forma!  
- Pero fue un accidente – contesto Sakura mientras seguía corriendo, esquivando personas, cosas y bancas.  
- Accidente o no me las vas a pagar Sakura Kinomoto.

Syaoran alcanzo a Sakura, pero ella piso mal y cayo al suelo, y por la hermosa ley de gravedad, Syaoran encima de ella, a pesar de eso los dos seguían riendo, en realidad eran divertidas las payasadas que podían hacer juntos.  
El chico de ojos profundos y oscuros abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura muy cerca de su rostro, mientras tanto ella se sorprendió al ver el hermoso color de los ojos de él.

- ¡Aja!- Se escucho a Eriol que se reía burlonamente -, con que haciendo travesuras a mitad de la escuela.

Syaoran se levanto rápidamente tras ese comentario mientras se sonrojaba tanto que parecía tomate, por su parte Sakura se levanto más lentamente totalmente nerviosa y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

- Esas cosas se hacen en privado, jovencitos. – Rió.

Tomoyo los veía y solo atinaba a reírse, la forma en que los habían encontrado era algo que le había sorprendido... y de haber tenido cámara en mano lo hubiera guardado a la prosperidad.  
Hacia mucho tiempo que veía a Sakura tan cerca del rostro de un hombre que le pareció algo extraño verlos, pero entonces vino en comentario de Eriol que solo la hizo reír, y la forma tan peculiar de reaccionar de los chicos le había dado aún más risa.

- ¡Tomoyo! – gritó Sakura -. ¡No te rías!  
- Lo siento… - decía mientras luchaba por tomar aire -, pero es que me dio tanta risa.  
- Hace mucho que no me divertía tanto – mencionaba Eriol mientras conjugaba su risa al suave sonido creado por Tomoyo.  
- ¡A mi no me parece divertido! – pregono Syaoran mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras hacia un berrinche.  
- A mi tampoco. – Se quejo Sakura.  
- ¡A mi sí! – grito Eriol -. Nunca te había visto tan cerca de una chica. – Pensó por unos instantes – Mínimo por tu propia voluntad no. – Los señalaba pasando su dedo de uno a otro - ¡Parecía que iban a besarse!

- A mi me parecería divertido si tu hubieras estado a punto de besar a Tomoyo – dijo con burla el lobito.  
- Eso puede arreglarse – susurró Eriol mientras Syaoran lo veía cuestionándolo.

Antes de que nadie dijera nada Eriol tomo por la cintura a Tomoyo atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y puso sus labios en los de ella tomándola por sorpresa.

El beso fue rápido y muy sencillo pero si provoco que Tomoyo se quedara sin habla y súper sonrojada.

- Eriol – dijo antes de reír -, eres un sinvergüenza.  
- ¡Claro que no! – respondió el aludido sin soltar a Tomoyo.

Sakura se soltó riendo bajo la mirada acusadora de su amiga.

- Sea como sea – dijo mientras se acercaba a Syaoran -, me pareció lindo verlos así.

¿El tiempo influye en el amor?

* * *

¡Hola!

Estuve de nuevo de vacaciones, por eso la tardanza. Lo bueno es que hice otros dos capítulos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO VII  
Destino**

Sakura se encontraba sentada en un árbol.  
Le encantaba treparse en ellos y ver las estrellas siempre que podía. De un momento a otro, cerro sus hermosos ojos verdes y recordó la escena tan peculiar de la tarde sin poder evitar sonrojarse cuando recordó lo cerca que había quedado de Syaoran y tampoco de sonreír, cuando se le vino a la mente el beso que Eriol le había robado a Tomoyo.  
Abrió los ojos lentamente, en verdad esperaba que Eriol y Tomoyo terminaran siendo algo mas que amigos, se le hacían linda pareja y creía que Tomoyo debería de ser muy feliz, además claro que desde que se conocieron habían tenido un cierto clic¡y eso que ella no era muy observadora!

Vio las estrellas y fue entonces cuando comenzó a recordar cosas de su pasado con ese chico y la tristeza comenzó a llenarla. Tomó sus piernas entre las manos y se recostó en sus rodillas.

¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su mente?

- ¿Sakura? – Se escucho una voz desde el suelo.

Sakura perdió el equilibrio por el susto y cayo justo en los brazos de un chico.

- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico -¿te lastimaste?  
- No... no... – respondió.

Ella abrió los ojos y se vio encima de Syaoran, en el piso debido que al caer ella lo había tirado.

- ¿Tu estas bien?, lamento haberte molestado – dijo mientras se levantaba asustada.  
- En realidad me caíste de encima, pero si estoy bien – respondió mientras sonreía.  
- Tu tuviste la culpa – se quejo -¡me diste un susto!  
- Lo que sucede es noté que una lágrima caía por tu mejilla – susurró mientras le secaba con ternura el rostro.  
- No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando – gimió ella.  
- Tú siempre lloras – dijo mientras la veía a los ojos.  
- Si – asintió -, soy muy llorona. – Se sonrojo levemente.  
- Las niñas se ven más bonitas sonriendo – dijo mientras sonreía.

Y ella no pudo evitar complacerlo con una de sus sonrisas.

Al día siguiente en su cuarto, Tomoyo tenía un _dilema_.  
- Pero es que – decía mientras da vueltas alrededor de Sakura -¿cómo le voy a hablar de nuevo?  
- Oh vamos… - Cerró los ojos para dejar de verla ya que la estaba mareando – No te pongas así Tomoyo.  
- ¡Claro que si! – Gritó -, me da mucha pena volver a dirigirle la palabra.  
- Más pena debería de darle a él – dijo mientras formaba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro -. Él te besó.  
- En eso tienes razón – mencionó mientras se detenía frente a ella -. Pero aun así...  
- ¿Te gusta? – dijo sonriendo.  
- ¡¿Qué?! – preguntó sorprendida.

- Yo digo que si te gusta, ignóralo. – Notó como Tomoyo se quedaba pensativa – Pero si en realidad lo quieres…

- Habla con él. – Terminó de decir la amatista.  
- Así es. – Le guiñó el ojo.

Estaban pensativas cuando escuchar la puerta, entonces se dirigieron la mirada. Decidida Sakura se levantó a abrir y Tomoyo la siguió con el corazón en la boca.

- ¿Si? – decía Sakura mientras abría la puerta.  
- Hola chicas – dijo Syaoran del otro lado.  
- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Sakura sorprendida, y como no, Syaoran llevaba una rosa en las manos.  
- Eriol me mando de mensajero – dijo en todo molesto. Tomoyo se sonrojo rápidamente. – Dice que lo siente. – Se dirigió a la amiga de Sakura.  
- G-gracias – susurró mientras tomaba la rosa en sus manos.

De pronto Tomoyo salió corriendo del cuarto.

- ¿A dónde va? – preguntó el lobito.- Adivina – dijo y después sacó la lengua.  
- Que decidida – mencionó sonriendo -. Igual que Eriol.  
- Ya lo creo. – Sonrió – Te invitó a desayunar.  
- Ya rugiste tigre. – Abrió la puerta.  
- ¿Qué dijiste? – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida.  
- Lo que escuchaste… creo.  
- Esa frase yo también la digo mucho. – Lo vio asombrada.  
- El destino – dijo él.

- o -

El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, adornando con sombras el suelo.  
Se veía a una Sakura caminando entre ellas, mientras entonaba uno de sus poemas.

- "Y los días pasan lentamente, mientras mis sentimientos por ti no cambian y las lagrimas corren todos los días en mis mejillas..." – susurraba.  
- ¿De nuevo triste? – preguntó Syaoran apareciendo detrás de ella.  
- ¡No me asustes! – Se quejó la chica mientras daba un salto hacia atrás – Solamente recordaba uno de mis poemas.  
- ¿Así que escribes poemas? – Se acercó a ella.  
- Si. – Se sonrojo – Bueno, están mal hechos, pero es algo.  
- Espero algún día me muestres algunos. – Le sonrió.

Siguieron conversando entre risas, leves golpes y abrazos, cuando a lo lejos se vio una gran multitud.  
Los dos voltearon a verse para, segundos después, caminar hasta ese lugar.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – le pregunto Syaoran a Eriol.  
- Pelean – respondió el chico -, por Sakura.

Syaoran volteo a ver a la cerezo sorprendido, ella platicaba animadamente con Tomoyo.

Frunció el ceño.  
¿Existía algo que Sakura no le había contado?

- ¿Me mentiste? – pregunto Syaoran fingiendo tristeza.  
- No, nunca. – Le abrazó cariñosamente.  
- ¿Me perdí de algo? – pregunto una confundida Tomoyo mientras veía a Eriol.  
- ¿Desde cuando son tan cariñosos? – cuestionó el chico de lentes.  
- Desde que tu cerebro funciono bien. – Río el lobito – Estamos jugando, por Dios.

Tomoyo vio a Sakura y noto la mirada de tristeza que colocaba. Sintió una opresión en su pecho, esa mirada… de nuevo.

- Eriol – dijo la amatista dirigiéndose al chico -¿puedo hablar con Sakura a solas?  
- ¿Y porque me pides permiso a mí? – Le abrazó.  
- Por si me necesitabas. – Sonrió.  
- Te necesito siempre – dijo Eriol -, pero no estoy como para obligarte a quedarte conmigo – le murmuró.  
- Gracias. – Tomó la mano de Sakura y la arrastro lejos de ahí, mientras un intrigado Syaoran las seguía con la vista.

Las dos chicas iban caminando en silencio.

- ¿Cómo va su relación? – pregunto, de pronto, la cerezo.  
- Bien – le dijo mientras se detenía para poder verlo de frente -, pero no venimos a conversar sobre eso.  
- ¿Entonces? – Sakura la vio muy intrigada.  
- Sobre ti. – Sonrió – No me engañas, no a mí – le tomó las manos entre las suyas – tenías una mirada triste, otra vez.

- No… - bajó su hermosa mirada.  
- A mi no me mientes. – Le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza – Se debe a él… o a él.  
- A ninguno de los dos. – Volvió a bajar la mirada – No sé que es lo que me pasa.

Sakura dirigió la mirada hacia donde se encontraban Syaoran y Eriol.

- Te estás enamorando – susurró la amatista.  
- Yo jamás volveré a enamorarme – respondió de la misma manera.  
- Te lo digo yo – la vio a los ojos -, te estás enamorando… de Syaoran.

* * *

¡Hola!

En éste capítulo a último momento le hice cambios¡y es que había quedado muy corto!

Bueno... por ahí Tomoyo, como siempre, a notó lo que Sakura y Syaoran siente, ahora debemos esperar a que un empujoncito le ayude a la Cerezo a darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. Y es que no crean que es tan sencillo admitir que amas a tu mejor amigo...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sólo mejores amigos… ¿siempre?**

**CAPITULO VII****  
**Los sentimientos...

Sakura se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezos, mientras los pétalos caían constantemente, pensaba en las muchas cosas que la tenían algo sentimental.

Un cuaderno y una pluma se encontraban en sus piernas, únicos seres no-vivos que podían verla de esa manera sin cuestionarla.

Su mirada parecía ver el cielo, pero en realidad ella no estaba viendo nada, nada.

Sakura cerró sus ojos lentamente e inmediatamente, y sin desearlo, empezó a recordar cosas del pasado, con él... ese chico que tanto la había lastimado. Sus pensamientos le inspiraban a hacer poemas de amor y, sobre todo, de tristeza, plasmaba con dolor y lágrimas lo que había sentido y lo que aún sentía.

Para su asombro, al recordar algunas cosas que antes la lastimaban ahora le eran... indiferentes, no le dolía... no sentía nada, es como si jamás le hubieran dañado esas palabras que estaban en sus recuerdos.  
Abrió sus ojos lentamente buscando una explicación a lo que le pasaba, no lo entendía... definitivamente no lo entendía.

Todavía recordaba que antes de entrar a la escuela, poco más de dos meses, ella se sentía perdida y deprimida cada vez que le recordaba a él.

- ¿Por qué? – susurró mientras el color verde de sus ojos desaparecía detrás de sus párpados y pestañas.

No era que le molestaba el no sentir nada ya, de hecho, ahora se sentía mas segura sin esa gran debilidad que tenía el nombre de un chico. Pero, le intrigaba la razón del porque ahora ya no dolía, ya no sangraba.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el edificio más cercano y vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol tomados de la mano mientras conversaban, algo ya típico. Detrás de ellos lo vio a él, a Syaoran.  
Su latir comenzó a detenerse y crecer conforme veía sus facciones, el ondear de ese cabello despeinado, una sonrisa pasó por su rostro y la mente de la chica se detuvo de pronto. Su mirada se encontró con la de él y de pronto ya no se encontraba encima de un árbol, más bien, sobre las nubes.

- ¡Oh no! – dijo mas para si misma que para lo que la rodeaba mientras se levantaba y salía corriendo hacia el lado contrario de Syaoran. Dejándolo totalmente sorprendido.

Tomoyo y Eriol se vieron rápidamente a los ojos y antes de decir cualquier cosa, la chica salía corriendo detrás de la cerezo. Sabía que necesitaría que alguien la escuchara.

- ¿Qué le pasó? – cuestionó el lobito a Eriol, quien veía alejarse a su novia.  
- Es que tú te acercaste a ella – respondió seriamente.  
- Jaja – pregonó molesto -, no me parece gracioso.  
- No lo digo de mala forma, lo juro. – Levantó las manos en señal de paz.  
- ¿Entonces a que te refieres? – Su mirada se tornó fría y molesta, odiaba que Erio jugará con él.  
- De otra forma – susurró -. Sólo no la lastimes… - Y caminó rumbo al edificio.

Syaoran lo miro entendiendo… o tal vez no. En otro lado, Sakura acababa de sentarse mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía continuar corriendo así porque sabía que al no ver bien se iba a caer.

- Sakura – susurró Tomoyo mientras intentaba recuperar el aire.

La cerezo se volteó lentamente para luego echarse en los brazos de Tomoyo.

- Tomoyo – comenzó a decir entre lágrimas -, no sé que es lo que tengo¡no lo sé! – Gritó un poco -. Es diferente a cuando me enamoré de Hatori, no fue así…

Sakura continuó llorando, sacando su frustración en el hombro de la amatista mientras ella sólo la veía con ternura.

Su flor de nuevo lloraba.

- o -

Un nuevo día terminaba y las estrellas saludaban el alma triste de la cerezo, no se entendía a si misma y, por lo mismo, no pretendía que los demás lo hicieran.  
Solo sentía mil sensaciones dentro de ella.

Veía con melancolía la fogata frente a ella, a un lado suyo Syaoran conversaba animadamente con otros chicos del salón.

- ¡Syaoran! – Se escuchó la chillona voz de una chica a sus espaldas - ¡Precioso ven aquí! – Y antes de cualquier cosa ya lo abrazaba por la espalda.

Sakura solo los veía, un tanto divertida por el rostro de su amigo. Hacia ya tres semanas que esa chica se la pasaba molestando a Syaoran a pesar de sus protestas y malos tratos.

- ¡Sakurita! – De nuevo esa voz la sacó de sus cavilaciones¡diablos¿olvidó mencionar que también a ella la molestaba? Le decía que era su ¿ídola? a seguir - ¡Que linda te ves hoy!

A lo lejos se escucho un llamado hacia la chica, Luz, que la hizo saltar de un solo movimiento y dejar respirar al lobito.  
Suspiraron.  
La paz volvía levemente.

- ¿Crees que sea buena hora para salir corriendo? - Preguntó, divertido, Syaoran.  
- No lo dudo – dijo entre risas la chica -, por mi preferiría correr y esconderme antes de tenerla sobre mí.  
- ¿Y? – replicó Syaoran mientras la veía un tanto molesto.  
- ¿Eh? – respondió ella totalmente desorientada.  
- ¿Me vas a decir porque ayer saliste corriendo? – La mirada del chico realmente podría asustar a alguien, menos a Sakura.  
- Solo tenía ganas de correr – susurró mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.  
- No te creo…  
- Pues no lo hagas. – Se levantó antes de irse caminando.

Necesitaba estar sola.  
Pasaron tres horas, las suficientes como para que Syaoran olvidará el tema pensaba Sakura. Se levanto a buscarlo, sabia que tenía que ir a salvarlo de las garras de alguna chica que estaba intentando conquistarlo.

Camino por los edificios hasta que vio unas sombras y noto a Luz empujando a alguien a una pared, decidió acercarse a preguntarle si había visto a Syaoran.

- Es que yo… – comenzó a decir la chica - yo te quiero decir que te quiero mucho. – Un leve sonrojo se poso en su rostro – Y además que quisiera que me dieras una oportunidad – dijo mientras se estrechaba las manos con fuerza, nerviosa.

Sakura se quedo muda¿a quien le había dicho eso?

Ella solo sabia que le gustaba...

- Sabes bien lo que pienso de eso – dijo la voz de alguien muy conocido para Sakura.  
- ¡Lo sé! – dijo, casi, gritando -, por eso quiero una oportunidad. Solo una. Para poder demostrarte lo lindo que es querer.

- Yo… - se escucho algo nervioso antes de vislumbrar una triste mirada verde – Mañana te digo¿si?  
- Piénsalo – amenazó -, en realidad quiero hacerte feliz.

Y Luz se alejó caminando mientras el chico se acerco sigilosamente a la chica de hermoso y, en esos momentos, triste mirar.

- Hola Sakura – susurró.  
- Syaoran – dijo casi sin aire -¿tú… tú… ¿le vas a corresponder?

- Creo que no tengo nada que perder – dijo despreocupadamente.  
- Pero no. – Bajo la mirada – Tú dijiste – tomo aire -, no puedes – volvió a mirarlo -. Tú habías dicho que no confiabas en el amor.  
- No confío – dijo pausadamente -, pero no cuesta nada darle una oportunidad.Sakura lo miro a los ojos y de pronto empezó a sollozar. De pronto había entendido que era lo que la tenia así en los últimos días.

Ya lo había comprendido y con eso acababa de crear la mayor de sus pesadillas... ¡se había enamorado de su mejor amigo!... ¡de Syaoran!

- ¿Sakura? – Tomó el rostro de su amiga preocupado - ¿Sucede algo?  
- No – movió la cabeza con desesperación -, nada.

Syaoran intento tomarla por los hombros, pero ella no se dejo  
Preocupado, la abrazo lentamente y notando enseguida como empezó a llorar entre sus brazos.

- Sabes muy bien que no me gusta verte llorar – dijo en un suave susurró -¿me podrías decir la razón de tu llanto?  
- Tú… - alcanzó a mencionar la chica.

Él la vio a los ojos totalmente sorprendido, mientras ella solo empezaba a llorar más.

- Sakurita¿es verdad lo que pienso? – Le abrazó aún más fuerte.  
- Si lo que piensas es que me enamoré de ti… - tomó aire – entonces si es verdad.

El pequeño lobo la abrazó mientras ella seguía llorando. Por su mente pasaban tantas palabras y por fin comprendía algunas cosas.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó con la voz cortada -, existen tantos chicos mejor que yo y vienes a enamorarte de éste imbécil.  
- Para mí el mejor eres tú – susurró.

Se quedaron así un rato, abrazados... cada uno en sus pensamientos. Cuando Sakura se calmo, Syaoran la acompaño hasta su habitación.

- Tengo mucho que pensar – le dijo mientras le acariciaba una mejilla con delicadeza -¿puedes quedarte en tu habitación está noche?

Sakura asintió.

- ¿Y me haces un favor?

Ella le vio a los ojos con tristeza.

- Ya no llores¿si? – Limpió las lágrimas que cayeron por las mejillas de la chica – Menos por mí.

Sakura sonrió por dentro.

Ya entendía porque se había enamorado de él.

- Nos vemos en la mañana – dijo antes de darle un beso tierno en la frente.

Él se fue caminando hacia su habitación mientras ella se tiraba en su cama, sus ojos estaba enrojecidos y su mirada perdida.

¿Qué había hecho?

* * *

¡Hola!

Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, el fic se había quedado en mi usb y éste andaba en quien sabe donde perdido, pero ya ven¡lo encontré! (después de voltear mi cuarto por completo).

Y bueno, por fin Sakura ha decido (de alguna manera algo extraña) decirle a Syaoran lo que siente por él, cosa que hacía solo unos minutos ella misma había notado.  
Espero que les guste.


End file.
